Mixel Factory: Cores and Cubits
by cyb3rkid02
Summary: When Mixels arrive in Makuhero City, who know's what'll happen! (Chapters 1-6 rated K , Chapter 7 and onwards rated T)
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

It was a normal day in Makuhero City. No beasts, no Brains, no anything. Suddenly, 4 large creatures emerged from the sewer in an abandoned street. "This doesn't look like Mixel Land."

A red creature with a burning head said. "Me no like this place already!" A rocky creature with a large arm said. A tourist walked into the abandoned street and saw the creatures and called the Hero Factory. "Schnixel!" The red creature said. "Run!'

The four creatures, known as Mixels, ran back into the sewers. A few minutes later, the Hero team known as Alpha Team landed their ship near the sewer and went in. "Here is the plan: Use your tranquilizer rifle to stun the creatures and bring them back to the Herocraft." Stormer said. "I'll guard the Herocraft." The heroes split up into 4 teams of 2. Furno was with Breez, Surge with Stringer, Rocka with Bulk, and Evo with Nex.

Suddenly, Furno and Breez saw Flain, the red creature. Furno fired his Tranquilizer, but missed. Flain kicked him away, then ran. Breez chased after him, with Furno not far behind. "Catch!" Furno said as he threw the Tranquilizer to Breez. She caught it, and fired at Flain, making him pass out. Then the two dragged him to the Herocraft.

Surge and Stringer found Zaptor, an Electroid. Zaptor fired a lightning blast at Surge, but it didn't affect him. "Lightning-proof armor, whatcha' gonna do?" Surge said to the Electroid. Zaptor then ran up to him and kicked both of them. Stringer fired a sound blast, temporailily stunning Zaptor. "Now's your chance, kid!" Stringer said to Surge. Surge then fired his Tranquilizer, stunning Zaptor.

Rocka and Bulk were suddenly knocked away by a large, shadowy figure with a big arm. It was revealed to be Krader, a Cragster. Bulk ran into Krader like a bull, and held him down. 'Now's your chance!" Bulk said to Rocka. Rocka then fired his Tranquilizer, knocking Krader out. The two heroes then lifted him up, and brung him to the Herocraft..

Nex and Evo were the last two heroes to find their target. Suddenly, they were frozen. Then a blue Mixel named Flurr, flew up to them. Evo broke out of the ice and freed Nex. Flurr flew away, with Nex and Evo hot on his tail. "According to my calculations, if we damage his wings, we can use the Tranquilizer to stun him!" Nex said. 'Thank you, Captain Obvious." Evo replied as he grabbed on to Flurr. He then crashed Flurr into a wall and held him down. Nex then fired the Tranquilizer.

Once each Hero caught their targets, they returned to the Herocraft. They put the Mixels into slightly enlarged containment pods and flew back to the Hero Factory to analyze them.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2: Containment

It was 7:00 PM. The four Mixels were in analyzing pods. "These creatures are known as Mixels." Nex said as he was analyzing them. He was the brains of Alpha Team, so he was the one entrusted with the job of analyzing the creatures. "So how did they get here?" Stormer asked. "Don't know." Nex replied. Suddenly, Flain woke up. "What the? Where am I?" He said. "You're in the Hero Factory Containment Lab, Big Guy" Surge said.

Suddenly, the rest of the Mixels woke up. "You two? Me kill you!" Krader said. Krader tried to break out of the chamber, but to no avail. "Trolololololo" Rocka said. Furno elbowed Rocka. "If you piss him off too much, he'll escape!" He said to him. While no one was watching, Flurr turned the chamber to ice, allowing Flain to melt through and escape.

"Ummn, Stormer? I think you forgot to take away their Special Abillities." Furno said to Stormer. "After them!" Stromer said. The rest of the heroes chased after them. They ran across the Armory, the Cafeteria, Etc.

Then they went out of the Hero Factory, and stopped. The heroes found them. "O.K., Why are you guys after us?" Flain asked them. "We just want to can you to see if you are a threat to Makuhero City." Furno said.

Suddenly, a swarm of small, black creatures called Nixels appeared. Furno fired his Quaza Assault Rifle at the Nixels. Flain pulled out a Frosticon/Infernte Cubit and MIXed with Flurr. The result was surprisingly not a MURP, but a MIX. The MIX fired a blast of ice that melted the target when it's hit.

"Furno to Zib, I need backup!" Furno said as he dodged 3 Nixels that flew at him like missles. Zaptor and Krader used another Cubit. Unfortunately, the result was a MURP. The MURP was barely dodging the Nixels, and he was hit a lot.

Fortunately, at least 20 more heroes ran out of the Hero Factory and aided them. The tables were turned, and they were winning. Eventually, there was only one Nixel left. It tried to run to the sewers, but it was blasted before it could make it.

"Seems like you're not a threat at all." Furno said. 'That's what we were trying to tell you." Flain said. "By the way, how did you get here?" Surge said. "I don't know. So I don't know how to get back home." Flain said.

Elsewhere, hundreds of Nixels were standing before a platform. Then another Nixel, which was much bigger than a regular Nixel walked up to the platform. Then, a muscular figure slightly larger than a Nixel flew up to the larger Nixel." So, you destroy the pesky Mixels, and I'll destroy the Hero Factory" The Nixel said. "Sounds like a deal, my friend." The figure, known as Von Nebula said. "Those Mixels won't know what hit them.


End file.
